La Amazona
by Belleclipse
Summary: Cuídate hombre, de bajar tu guardia ante mí. Porque entonces atravesare tu cráneo con mi lanza.   Eso si antes yo no extirpo el corazón de tu pecho y me lo como en frente de ti, Amazona.
1. El Ritual

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertencen. Gracias.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capìtulo contiene escenas de lenguaje, salud, sexo y violencia que no son aptas para personas que sufran de paros cardìacos o tenga problemas con el lenguaje vulegar y el sexo. xDDD Gracias (otra vez).

Si lo lees, es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**El Ritual**

La primavera es una época muy apreciada en la villa de Artemis, hogar de Las Amazonas. Mujeres instruidas en el arte de la guerra y la conquista, grandes arqueras y feministas. Conocidas en toda la tierra media por su coraje y determinación al defenderse de los constantes ataques patriarcales que buscan someterlas al yugo de los hombres.

Ah, los hombres, escorias miserables, preciados únicamente por su papel en la reproducción.

Y por eso, en un periodo de fertilidad como ahora, varias proles de estas incansables luchadoras parten a los fuertes a secuestrar y negociar por los guerreros más fuertes; con los cuales yacerán en el lecho durante tres días y después, bien, si no hay algún tratado de por medio, probablemente serán asesinados o devueltos a su tierra.

Si el apareamiento con las bestias tiene éxito, la mayoría de la progenie nacerá hembra y será criada en sus costumbres, si no, los varones alumbrados serán entregados a sus padres o arrojados al rio, donde su carne servirá de alimento a los cocodrilos.

Ya fuese por suerte o infortunio de su mala estrella, _Kagome Pentensilea Hipolita tercera_, (a quien sus hermanas llaman Kag para no enredarse con el nombre completo) nació mujer.

-Saludos, Kagome, hija de mi vientre. – entono una voz a sus espaldas.

La aludida a penas si volteo para corresponder con un asentimiento de cabeza, sentada a la sombra de un abeto, ocupada en sacar filo a su lanza con una piedra caliza.

-¿No presenciaras el _Gamos_? – insistió la mujer, mayor que ella tanto en años como jerarquía.

-Nop.

Silencio. Los pasos de la anciana rozaron la hierba húmeda como si flotaran entre nubes, deteniéndose junto a las raíces nudosas del árbol. Kagome ni se inmuto, preparada para lo que venía. Dio un giro a la punta de su lanza y siguió frotando. La anciana se tumbo a su lado.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-No estoy interesada.

-Ya veo. – hizo una pausa para escrutarle. – Así que te tiene sin cuidado la preservación de nuestra especie.

La pelinegra paro de cortar y le dedico una mirada envenenada a la abuela. – No dije eso_, Babaa_– refunfuño.

-¿Entonces?

La chica desvió la mirada, haciendo una mueca. – Es…solo que... me repugna.

Hubo un breve momento de mutismo en el que ambas mujeres se vieron la una a la otra. La más grande hablo primero.

-Es una obligación que nos corresponde tomar si queremos sobrevivir los siglos que están por venir. Sabes de sobra que las batallas de los últimos años han mermado nuestras filas y necesitamos reponernos. Aunque no nos guste, Artemis nos bendijo con el poder de dar vida, el Gamos es un ritual conmemorado a ella, siempre que tengas eso en mente no hay de que sentir repulsión. Además, pronto te tocara a ti, es mejor que te prepares.

La ira se reflejo en el rostro de la joven como un volcán a punto de hacer ebullición. - ¡NUNCA! – rugió. - ¡JAMAS SERE TOMADA POR UN HOMBRE! ¿Me oyes babaa? ¡J-A-M-A-S!

-Eso no lo decides tu Kagome, cuando llegue el momento, tus instintos tomaran el control y tú misma, serás la que tome. No al revés. – La anciana se incorporo lentamente sobre sus piernas, crujiéndole un poco los meniscos. – Lucirás tu bata ceremonial esta noche…

-No.

-…y acompañaras al resto de tus hermanas en el Gamos.

-¡No lo hare!

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Kagome blasfemo por lo bajo, no desobedecías una orden directa de la patriarca sin que eso conllevara un castigo ejemplar, ni siquiera porque fueses su nieta. Para babaa, todas las amazonas eran como las nervaduras de una hoja, entrelazadas más allá de los vínculos consanguíneos, a un nivel espiritual, debido a que cada una de ellas había sido engendrada del mismo cáliz de su madre, Artemisa. La diosa venerada de Las Amazonas.

No tenía escapatoria, y aun le dolía la espalda de su última sanción. Rayos.

-Está bien, babaa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche cayo más rápido de lo que esperaba, lo que no ayudo en nada a su genio. Kagome estaba de un humor de perros mientras se enfundaba el vestido ceremonial, de un tono blanco marfil que contrastaba con el pigmento cobrizo de su piel, haciendo resaltar la abundante melena azabache que le enmarcaba el rostro de camafeo. Se coloco los abalorios de plata (símbolo de castidad en las amazonas vírgenes. Por otra parte, aquellas que ya han procreado usan abalorios de oro) en cuello, muñecas y tobillos y se ato una funda en el muslo derecho, en la que cargaba al menos tres cuchillos y una bolsita con polvos venenosos. Las armas no estaban permitidas en el Gamos, pero ella no era tan estúpida como para andar por ahí desarmada ante la posibilidad de que un ataque. Que se jodiera el protocolo.

Tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto, al tiempo que escondía el muslo en el interior de su vestido, asegurándose de que este camuflara su cargamento.

- Sango, hermana mía. ¿puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto, hermana.

La puerta de su habitación se entreabrió, dejando el camino libre a una musculosa, si bien esbelta, figura. _Sango Asta Taijiya_, era una joven de tez amarillenta y largos cabellos cafés, que ahora mismo mantenía sujetos en un moño flojo decorado con espigas de oro. Su vestido le quedaba como un guante, ciñéndose a su estrecho y trabajado abdomen. Era una de las segundas al mando, y por si fuera poco, consejera y mejor amiga de la futura reina.

- Estas…deslumbrante, hermana. – dijo Kagome. Admirando el efecto reluciente que los abalorios de oro le otorgaban a su amiga.

La muchacha sonrió. – También tú.

Kagome chasqueo la lengua.

-Nah, yo no. Odio este trapo.

Sango rió. - Si te oyese la patriarca…

-¡Ag! No hablemos de babaa ¿quieres?, solo salgamos de aquí y acabemos con esto, ¿me acompañaras en los canticos? – mientras hablaba apresuradamente, Kagome salió del cuartucho y arrastro a Sango con ella, siguiendo el sendero iluminado por antorchas que daba al templo.

-De hecho…- Sango se tenso. Barajando las palabras en su mente. – Voy a consumar en el ritual.

Kagome paró en seco, y de no ser por sus desarrollados reflejos Sango se habría tropezado con ella.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído. Voy a consumar. Secuestré a un noble de muy buena descendencia y voy a tomarle.

La pelinegra contemplo a su amiga como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Empero, para nadie era un secreto que Sango anhelaba una hija más que nada en el mundo. No obstante, a pesar de las muchas veces que había sido fecundada, su matriz no lograba soportar los dos meses de gestación y ella terminaba abortando, lo que la sumía en profundas depresiones. Una diría que, con tantas experiencias desagradables, Sango se resignaría. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

-¿Me condenas, Kag? – se animo a preguntar la pelicafe, recibiendo una dura mirada por parte de la azabache.

-Haz lo que quieras. – replico. Reanudando su andar.

Simplemente, Kagome no podía concebir la idea de otorgar su cuerpo a cualquiera, ni mucho menos su virginidad, sin que hubiese algo más que "instinto" de por medio. Desde luego, ella no sabía exactamente qué era ese "algo", pero había sido criada con una imagen totalmente desprestigiada de los hombres, y los atropellos de estos con sus ínfulas machistas para con ellas habían colmado su postura.

Por esa razón, cuando ingresaron al templo y se unieron a sus hermanas, ella se mantuvo cabizbaja; de ese modo, no filtraría el asco que sentía. Sango y ella no se dirigieron palabra.

Kaede babaa ya estaba allí, claro está. De pie en una tarima que le proporcionaba una periferia completa del templo. Detrás de ella había un altar de la diosa, cuya cara se veía asediada por las sombras que proyectaban las velas aromáticas y el humo de los inciensos, dándole un aspecto amenazante.

-¡Bienvenidas, mis hijas, que honran a la diosa esta gloriosa noche! – dijo a viva voz, haciéndose eco en las paredes.

Un centenar de mujeres vocearon en respuesta.

-¡Que su poder se manifieste de lleno y nos cubra, para que nuestras generaciones futuras sean el orgullo de nuestros espíritus y se mantengan a flote con la fuerza de su espalda y la valentía de nuestros ancestros, que nunca permitieron que hombre alguno mancillara su territorio o subyugase su voluntad!

Más gritos estuvieron de acuerdo. Kagome se situó tras el altar, junto con las_ Melisas_ que cargaban cestos rebosantes de manzanas. Entretanto, Sango partió al extremo opuesto de la estancia, agrupándose al círculo de amazonas que danzaba entorno a un suelo de piedra del que surgían pilares de hormigón con cadenas.

-¡Hacedlos pasar, a ellos, los hombres! ¡Siervos mansos a nuestro control!

Se oyó un sonoro _BOOM._ Y del portón de entrada emergió una hilera de hombres, de todos los tamaños y contexturas, conducidos por dos columnas de guerreras. Las mujeres del círculo concedieron una ruptura para dejarles acceder y, en un parpadeo, estuvieron encadenados a los pilares, con sus anatomías expuestas a la luz de las antorchas. Los había altos y corpulentos, fantoches y melenudos, y de todos, absolutamente TODOS, los tamaños, en el mas libidinoso sentido del término.

-¡Vayan, mis tesoros! ¡Que estos hombres sirvan a su propósito!

Un tambor redoblo, y las voces de las Melisas se alzaron suavemente, acompañando el murmullo de las telas al deslizarse por los cuerpos. Kagome diviso el perfil de Sango parada frente a un joven pelinegro de ojos amatista, que parecía más que dispuesto al admirar el hermoso cuerpo de su amiga. Las mejillas de Kagome se encendieron. Sango era, sencillamente, hermosa. De piernas largas y marcadas, hombros ligeramente ensanchados por el ejercicio de cortar cabezas y senos prominentes, justos para el grosor de su caja torácica.

_Venimos de la luna y el sol, de la tierra y del aire, del fuego y del agua…-_ entono con claridad y soltura, haciendo coro con el resto de sus hermanas. No supo a ciencia cierta, que la motivo a seguir mirando cuando ella misma se tachaba de_ pollasogina,_ pero hubo _algo_, en la expresión de Sango hacia aquel hombre que le hipnotizo.

_Somos luz y oscuridad…_

La pelicafe se arrodillo a la altura del miembro, sus ojos sin perder el contacto con los del hombre ni un segundo. Con su dedo índice trazo el contorno de la parte más larga de la virilidad de este, y, sorprendentemente, la…la cosa se movió, como si desease el tacto de la piel femenina.

_Somos la hija, la amante y la madre, somos la vida misma…_

No debía mirar, no era correcto, pero…

_¡Oh, Di…Dios mío!_

Kagome casi se sale de tono cuando vio a Sango metiendo la cosa, porque seguro como la mierda que el bicho tenia vida propia ¡se movía solo!, dentro de su boca. Vio como ella subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, al compás de la música, abarcando toda la rígida extensión. De tanto en tanto, Kagome pillaba la rosada lengua de su amiga jugueteando con la oscura cabeza de la cosa.

¿Y el tipo? Pues, bueno, quizá estuviese errada pero parecía al borde de tener un derrame cerebral. Su ceño estaba perlado de sudor, los labios apretados, las aletas de la nariz resoplando. Sus brazos pugnando por liberarse de las amarras de las cadenas.

_Amadas, adoradas, benditas, somos la fuerza y el milagro… _

_Gemido._

_Gemido._

_Gemido._

Sango se levanto, pegando su torso al del hombre, con las manos apoyadas a los lados de la cabeza de este. Se inclino, susurrándole al oído, y entonces él se sentó, abriendo las piernas. Lo que su amiga hizo a continuación, le quito el aliento. Sus sexos se sobaron por un breve interludio, y después, la pelicafe se introdujo completamente en él. Ambos jadearon. Ella le ofreció un pecho al hombre, que lo acepto gustoso, amamantándose de ella como un niño hambriento.

_Soy la mujer, la que de cuerpo parece frágil pero con la fortaleza de mil hombres…pues soy yo quien alberga su ser en mi interior, la que sufre en silencio, la juzgada, la necesaria…_

La canción fue más y más rápido. Sango cabalgaba al hombre sin misericordia, su cuerpo sudoroso empujando en él, su cabello suelto, pues le moño no aguanto más, pegándose a su cara. Era una visión.

Más veloz, más fuerte, más duro.

_Soy el amor…_

El coro se elevo una octava por encima de los gruñidos animales que brotaban de las gargantas atenazadas por el clímax, graves y agudas se hicieron un solo ser, una sola alma. Kagome supo el momento exacto en que su amiga culmino, porque, en contra de cualquier regla impuesta y cualquier acto que ella hubiese atestiguado antes, los labios de ella se fundieron con los del hombre.

Al cabo de un rato, la cacofonía de voces se apaciguo como si bajaran el volumen de una estéreo, la anciana Kaede vertió vino en la copa del altar y pronunciando unas palabras en el antiguo idioma bebió a sorbos lentos y calmados. El ritual había concluido, y un consejo decidiría que hacer con los hombres.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que nadie había previsto. Hubo un estallido.

El portón exploto, enviando astillas de madera por los aires y levantando una humareda de pólvora, en la que pudo distinguirse la enorme silueta de un hombre, y su ejército.

**¿Owari?**

* * *

**Ta-Da! Aquì, Belleclipse, con una nueva propuesta, cof, cof, La Amazona.**

**Espero que les guste. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario me lo dejan en un post vale? ^^ Recuerden que toda esta inspiraciòn viene de ustedes, de los libros que uno curiosea de cuando en cuando. Esta vez, les ha tocado a las amazonas. (Brillo) Ahhh esas valerosas mujeres. Tenìa que escribir algo sobre ellas y aquì esta, recièn salidito del horno.**

**Ummm veamos algo de vocabulario:**

**Gamos/ es una palabra que leì en algùn sitio, me gusto, y no tengo idea de que significa XP!**

**Pentensilea e Hipolita/ fueron dos jefas guerreras que figuran en las batallas de troya y un encontronazo con Hèrcules en la historia. ^^**

**Melisas/ Son las sacerdotisas de Artemisa ^^.**

**Matta ne! Cuento con ustedes vale? ^^ Mil gracias.**


	2. Raptada

**Advertencia: **Hey, hey muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo, como siempre ^^. Ammm, bien, el motivo de mi advertencia es simple, veràn no soy lo que se dice, "excelente" describiendo las escenas de lucha, asì que lamento si no consigo transmitirles claramente las acciones, prometo pulirme mejor en ello. Por lo demàs, espero que disfruten.

El siguiente capìtulo esta dedicado a ti, por que son tus ànimos los que me dan el valor de no desfallecer y seguir mis sueños.

_**Belleclipse.**_

* * *

**II. Raptada.**

_**¿Con que facilidad se va todo a la mierda no?**_

No sabría expresar con precisión la cantidad de tiempo que transcurrió antes de que su mundo entero se fuera al traste.

¿Minutos, horas, días? ¿O una exigua milésima de segundo?

Petrificada como estaba, detrás del altar de Artemisa, Kagome pensó que su versión del tiempo y el espacio, se ralentizaba. Captando todos y cada uno de los horrores que siguieron cuando aquel rostro infernal se exteriorizo, traspasando la bruma de arena y humo.

_Jamás_ olvidaría la cara de su enemigo. Angulosa y despiadada. Los picos oscuros del cabello delineaban la mandíbula cruel, realzando los pómulos y perfilando la nariz ganchuda y ligeramente torcida, quizá producto de una golpiza en la adolescencia. Gruesas cejas se fundían con el pelo, arqueadas arrogantemente sobre unos ojos que brillaban con malicia, de una tonalidad descomunal que parecía absorber la precaria luminiscencia que las velas concedían al recinto.

El hombre exudaba poder y dominio por todos sus poros.

Y fue su voz la que dio luz verde en el cerebro de Kagome.

- Quemen todo. – _afónica_, era prematuramente afónica.

- ¡MATENLOS Y BUSQUEN LAS ARMAS! – ordeno Kaede-baba, dirigiéndose a las amazonas que habían servido de cálices en el ritual. Estas acataron el mandato sin reparos, posicionando sus manos en los cuellos de sus presas y retorciendo mecánicamente los pescuezos hasta que las cabezas se desprendieron de las columnas, colgando en ángulos poco ortodoxos mientras las cuencas de los ojos se ponían en blanco.

Empezaron los disparos.

Las Melisas fueron las primeras en evacuar la zona, perdiéndose en el pasadizo de subterráneo que ocultaba el altar. Las canastas con manzanas rodaron por el suelo rocoso, los frutos sagrados siendo aplastados por centenares de botas que chapoteaban al contacto con el jugo, que borbotaba como la sangre que se derramaría próximamente si no los detenían de inmediato. Kagome trato de localizar a Sango en el mar de cabezas que se les echaba encima como una ola de carne, hueso y mucho, mucho acero. Las flechas cortaban el viento con sus silbidos, disparando en todas direcciones, arrancando gritos de dolor cuando la punta metálica atinaba en la dura carne. Ni rastro de ella. ¿Habría escapado? Tampoco había señales del pelinegro que copulase con ella… ¿Acaso…?

No, no podía ser….

Más de una vez los cuerpos angustiados de sus hermanas chocaron contra el de ella, desesperadas por hallar amparo en sus armas y caballos, todas las fisionomías le eran familiares, pero ninguna pertenecía a Sango. ¿Y Babba? ¿Dónde diablos estaba la patriarca?

Kagome se abalanzo en sentido contrario a la corriente de mujeres que la arrastraba a la deriva. De un tiron, se rasgo la túnica al nivel del muslo para tener libre acceso a sus armas y empuño uno de los cuchillos de hoja larga, precipitándose rumbo a la barrera de amazonas que intentaban contener a la multitud de soldados con golpes, a riesgo de morir apuñaladas por las espadas y las flechas. Las guerreras gritaban, coléricas, sus vestidos blancos teñidos del carmín de los adversarios y el suyo propio, entretanto empleaban sus musculosos brazos para arrojar cuerpos por los aires y robar los artilugios de sus rivales.

Los gritos alcanzaron notas terroríficas cuando flechas en llamas impactaron en zona solida.

- ¡PROTEJAN LOS CALICES!

_¡Babba!_

La jefa de las amazonas tenía laceraciones en ambos brazos y un corte en la frente. La sangre manaba fructuosamente de las heridas, manchándole el cabello, el traje, chorreándole por las cejas, que mantenía tensas en un gesto de rabia mientras repelía las estocadas de su contrincante con uno de los candelabros de oro que seguramente habría cogido del mesón de Artemisa.

A Kagome le dio un vuelco el corazón al distinguir _quién_ era el oponente de su abuela.

- Ríndete, vieja, morirás desangrada. – rio el hombre, haciendo retroceder a la mujer con la simple presión de su brazo.

- ¡Malditos! ¡Artemisa los castigara por esto! – escupió la jerarca, retrocediendo contra su voluntad ante la fuerza de su enemigo. A duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie, su respiración era casi imperceptible, entretanto ella resollaba intentando jalar oxigeno.

El hombre la miro ceñudo y después poso sus ojos en la elaborada estatua de la gran madre que coronaba la mesa del altar. Su cabeza cayó de medio lado y sonrió con sorna. De un empujón, envió a la anciana Kaede a trastabillar hacia atrás y luego, con un mandoble de su espada, cerceno la cabeza del _Koré_ como si se tratase de una blanda hogaza de pan, cuando en realidad era de piedra.

- ¿Te refieres a esto? – dijo con hipocresía mal fingida, sosteniendo en vilo la cabeza de la diosa antes de que rodase cuesta abajo. - ¿Es esta la diosa que me va a castigar? Feh. Si ni siquiera luce molesta por perder su cabeza. – hizo girar el objeto en dirección a la anciana, encarándola con el busto impasible. - ¿Ves?

- ¡NO TENEIS HONOR! – chillo la anciana Kaede, horrorizada.

- Bah. Me quedare con esto, será un buen trofeo. – celebro, guardando la cabeza en una bolsa que tenia atada en el cinturón de su armadura. – En cuanto a ti, anciana…

La mujer se preparo para la estocada decisiva una vez que el hombre le apunto con la _katana_, la hoja de la misma era tan ancha y larga que solo cargarla debería ser una odisea, no obstante, ese hombre la blandía como si fuese un palillo de dientes, y ella no podía moverse más, sería asesinada. Cerró los ojos, aguardando su final, de ninguna manera suplicaría piedad.

La espada se alzo, produciendo un sonido metálico al cortar el aire y….

El choque de acero contra acero retumbo en sus oídos…

- ¡Tocas a mi Babaa, y te mueres!

_Esa voz…_

Kaede destapo los parpados lentamente. Efectivamente, una mujer se había interpuesto en la vía de la katana. La postura de la amazona era defensiva, con las piernas flexionadas y un cuchillo largo que sujetaba cerca del pecho, protegiendo el tronco. Su nieta, Kagome, estaba hecha una fiera, no había dudas en su posición; esos músculos tensos solo daban a entender un único mensaje: _descuídate y morirás_.

- Sorpresa, sorpresa. – dijo el hombre burlesco. – Creo que me anticipe, vieja. Esta chica, será el mejor trofeo de mi colección. – sonrió, una mueca torcida que le curvo el labio de medio lado y le llego hasta los ojos... _azules_, el maldito tenía las orbes del color azul eléctrico de un cielo nebuloso.

- ¡CALLATE! ¡No dispongas de mí como si no estuviese presente, idiota! – se inclino un poco más, cimbreando los tobillos. – Babaa, sal de aquí. – ordeno.

Pero la mujer no se movió ni un ápice.

- Hazle caso, vieja. No te atacare. – prometió el ojiazul, envainando la espada y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, que era tres veces más ancho que un barril.

_Kagome, ten cuidado._

Pidió la patriarca en su fuero interno durante el ínterin en que transporto su lastimado cuerpo lejos del campo de batalla.

_¿Qué pasa con este tipo, porque no arremete contra mí? _

El semblante del hombre no había cambiado en lo absoluto, permanecía allí, quieto, encogido de hombros, como si fuese una _xoana_, muy grande y musculosa.

Una oleada de pura adrenalina le sacudió las entrañas.

El tipo, bestia, miserable, demonio, idiota y cualquier calificativo _pollasogino _que pudiera achacarle, arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no peleas? – hizo un puchero de ¿decepción? – ¿Qué sucedió con la energía de hace rato? Vamos, no es divertido si no te defiendes.

_¿Defenderme? Pero…_

Otra descarga…

_Bien, Kagome. No pienses tanto y __**mátalo**__… _

Con un impulso de su pie, corrió en zigzag hacia el tórax del varón y, previniendo el rechazo de este, se deslizo sobre sus talones, quedando a gatas; apoyando su peso en sus manos, y con toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz, lanzo una patada directo a la quijada, que alcanzo su cometido. Observo de soslayo la cara del hombre, ¡Ja! ya no lucia tan sobrado como al principio, le había "sorprendido".

Kagome se replegó, manteniéndose fuera del radio de su antagonista y planeando su siguiente asalto.

- Buen golpe. – murmuro el jefe de hombres, sobándose el mentón. – Vamos amazona, muéstrame más. – le alentó, y la sonrisa curva adorno nuevamente sus crueles facciones.

_¿Este hombre, me está probando? _

- Lo siento, pero yo no soy diversión de nadie y mucho menos tuya. – dijo entre dientes, y su mano tanteo la bolsita de los polvos en la funda de su muslo. – Esto se termina aquí.

¿_Hn_?

Un puño, fue todo lo que necesito.

Las esquirlas de polvo colorearon el aire con un humo verdoso que envolvió entero a su adversario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su primera reacción fue aguantar la respiración, tapándose nariz y boca con una mano. _Mierda, humo venenoso._ La tipa era una caja de pandora.

Entonces, recibió una cuchillada en el costado, otra en una pierna, y otra que por poco le rebana el cuello a no ser porque logro esquivarla a tiempo. Carajo, era veloz, también. Si continuaban a este ritmo le obligaría a desenvainar la _Tetsusaiga_. ¡Qué maravilla!

Un nuevo zumbido le aviso que se proponía embestirle por la espalda, dio media vuelta, atrapando en el aire la patada que se suponía iba a colisionar en sus costillas. Su visión era un asco a causa de la nube ponzoñosa pero pudo adivinar el rostro desencajado de la chica, retorciéndose para zafarse de su sujeción. Tenía una melena larga y enmarañada que evocaba el índigo de la noche, perfecta para ser esparcida en el pecho de un macho; y esa figura, ¡Por Zeus!, musculosa y torneada, sin un gramo de grasa. Ideal para encajar debajo de él mientras bombeaba en su interior.

Sip, raptar a esta mujer le daría más beneficios que una apestosa cabeza oxidada.

- ¿No tienes calor? – inquirió, sacándolos a los dos de la humareda. Después de todo, el fuego estaba consumiendo frenéticamente los alrededores.

Ella le apuñalo con la mirada. Brincando en un solo pie para preservar el equilibrio y, joder, tuvo que reconocerlo, era dura de pelar, ¿En serio estaba procurando rajarle la garganta aun con su obvia desventaja?

Se oyó un estrepito y las llamas se tornaron abrasadoras, los tapices ardían, la madera era cenizas, el oro y el hierro se fundían con el calor y el olor de la carne quemada mas la acústica de los gritos, era sofocante.

Los refuerzos amazonas arribaron, a bordo de corceles pura sangre y ataviadas con cascos, escudos de oro y arcos con flechas, las cuales era bien sabido que siempre daban en el blanco.

Hora de irse. – anuncio el pelinegro, atrayendo de un tiron el cuerpo femenino hacia él y propinándole un certero golpe al estomago, que la hizo resoplar, sumiéndola en la inconsciencia. – Eres mía. – Susurro triunfante, cargándosela al hombro.

El cuchillo de hoja larga produjo un eco sordo al resbalarse de la mano que le aferraba.

¡RETIRADA!

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Sip, sip ia se...U.u demasiado corto, ¿cierto? Aff, les hare una segunda promesa, la continuaciòn tendra diez pàginas ¿vale? ^^ jejejeje. asì que màs vale que me ponga a escribir ahora mismo. Como notaran, no hubo un gran avance, en realidad, pero es que me gusta desarrollar bien las cosas y no adelantar de buenas a primeras...**

**En fin...**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**virginia260**

**Ahome Hinata**

**aLe-ali16**

**Kagome-Nekko**

**gold77 (chico es todo un honor O.O! ojala y no te decepciones ^^)**

**ryomahellsing**

_**Y, finalmente, a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia en sus alertas y favoritos, !Hurra! xDDD**_

**Ajam, y como ya es costumbre, un poco de vocabulario ^w^!**

Korè: es una tipología escultórica de la Época Arcaica de la Antigua Grecia, que consiste en una estatua femenina en posición de pie.

Xoana: es una escultura de madera con carácter votivo que estaba vinculada a los templos.

Pollasògino: Jejeje, esta palabra en realidad no existe (creo), pero vendrìa siendo un equivalente de misògino, es decir, que odia a los hombres. ^^

**Espero sus criticas y comentarios, de veras, ya sè que no estoy muy a la altura con lo de las peleas, pero mejorare, harè mi mayor esfuerzo por ustedes, y por mi misma.**

**Mil gracias una vez màs. **


	3. Prisionera

**III Prisionera.**

_Un espía. Un infiltrado. Alguien había delatado su posición al enemigo. ¿Pero quién?, ninguna Amazona sería capaz de traicionar a sus hermanas, ellas seguían un código de honor y lealtad, por eso les amputaban el pecho izquierdo de pequeñas, para ligarlas a su compromiso eterno con la tribu (Y porque así era más sencillo manejar el arco). _

_Pero, entonces ¿Quién? ¿Uno de los prisioneros? _

_Imposible. Ellos no mantenían contacto con el exterior hasta la noche de la ceremonia…_

Quiso girarse, mas una punzada en el abdomen y la certeza de que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban inmovilizados le hizo desistir, mandando choques eléctricos por su piel al reconocer el tacto gélido de los grilletes.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sin importarle que la luz de las antorchas le lastimase las retinas. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo un jadeo mientras forcejeaba contra sus ataduras. ¿Cómo había podido terminar raptada? Blasfemo por lo bajo.

_- ¿Y cómo no?_ – reprocho su subconsciente.

Había violado la primera regla de combate: _**Nunca subestimes a tu oponente.**_

¡Ag!

Ok, ok había aprendido la lección. No cometería ese error otra vez.

Eso, si conseguía salir bien parada de este embrollo.

E _iba_ a hacerlo.

Ahora, si solo pudiese deslizar sus muñecas fuera del cepo…

- Hey, despertaste.

Kagome _realmente_ odio la descarga eléctrica que recibió su cuerpo al reconocer la voz de su visitante en las sombras…

Otro juramento.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió, acida. - ¿Has venido a regodearte con tu_ supuesto_ triunfo? - bufo. Haciendo un marcado énfasis en "supuesto", ella aun no estaba derrotada.

Su osadía le obligo a retener el aire en sus pulmones para callar un gemido de dolor, las cadenas le estaban raspando la piel.

La réplica que obtuvo fue un desdeñoso 'Feh'.

- Para alguien que se mostraba tan ruda has tardado en recobrar el conocimiento. – dijo burlón.

Ella gruño, resistiéndose a sus ataduras, que producían ligeros chasquidos metálicos.

Por fin, el tipo se descubrió a la luz, y todo el lugar quedo empequeñecido por su sola presencia. Inclusive parecía que las flamas le reverenciaban, proyectando sombras oscilantes desde su cabeza hasta los pies.

Kagome le observaba con una extraña sensación latiendo en su pecho, que se convirtió en pánico cuando una parte irracional de su mente se pregunto cómo luciría verdaderamente esa figura debajo de la armadura…

…Manchada de sangre, sudor y cenizas…

- ¿¡QUE HAS HECHO CON MIS HERMANAS! – grito, batiéndose sin mediar tregua con las esposas. La sangre empezó a escurrirse por sus antebrazos pero le dio igual, su familia podría haber sido masacrada y ella estaba allí, atrapada, viva, incapaz de hacer nada. - ¿¡QUE OCURRIO CON MI VILLA!

- Cálmate.

- ¡Y UN CUERNO! – escupió.

Pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas, aterrorizada. Tenía que ir a casa, tenía que asegurarse de que estaban bien, a salvo…tenía que…tenía que…

- ¡DEJA DE GRITAR!

Kagome callo.

Aunque no por la orden, sino por la sensación del torso desnudo de él aplastando su pecho, las gruesas piernas enredadas entre las suyas y sus gigantes manazas conteniendo los escuálidos brazos femeninos.

Estaba tan próximo a ella que podría beberse su aliento.

Abrumada por la sorpresa, Kagome trato de despertar su sentido común alzando la vista.

_Gran error._

No sería hasta mucho, mucho después, que descubriría que había sido aquel acto escurridizo la causa de su perdición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dos horas antes…_

…_.._

Las órdenes fueron claras: Infíltrense, destruyan y váyanse.

No hacía falta recalcar la recaudación del botín, eso estaba implícito en cualquier movimiento de conquista.

Después de todo, los hombres eran fanáticos de los tesoros.

Y él se había ganado uno muy bueno.

Uno que no estaba dispuesto a perder, aunque Troya tuviera que arder por ello.

Había cumplido con su parte del trato, la fortaleza de Las Amazonas había sido localizada, destruida, y sus filas, mermadas. Una vez alcanzado el objetivo, él y su ejército no tenían más que hacer allí.

Por esa razón, había enviado un informante a las tierras del "rey".

Naraku estaría ansioso de oír las buenas noticias, si bien, a él le valía bledo la opinión del tipo; no podía dejar de exigir la comisión acordada de diez sacos de oro por sus servicios, el pan de sus hombres dependía de ello.

Una transacción limpia, se dijo. Sorbiendo un trago de vino de su copa e inspeccionando seguidamente los rubíes que tenía incrustados en el mango. Ese había sido su pago en una ocasión, por compartir el lecho de una reina Espartana. Inuyasha endureció la mandíbula, mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a permanecer en el presente. Odiaba recordar el pasado.

Él era ahora el líder de los mercenarios, un líder que justo en este momento tenía cuentas pendientes con ese rey pelele de pacotilla, con el cual no quería tener nada más que ver.

_Imagina que el imbécil librara sus propias batallas, mataría por presenciarlo._

Rio con sorna, admirando sus manos cubiertas de sangre… y perdiendo el chiste de inmediato.

Él no asesinaba mujeres.

Se empino lo poco que quedaba de la bebida y tiro la copa por ahí, escuchando el rebotar metálico que produjo al chocar contra el suelo.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Pase.

- Inuyasha. – la circunspección en el semblante de Miroku era envidiable, de veras. Inuyasha puso los pies encima del mesón que había ante su silla.

- Miroku.- saludo, ofreciéndole un asiento vacío. – Felicidades, hiciste un excelente trabajo. ¿Cómo está tu mujercita?

El pelinegro forzó una sonrisa. – Sobre eso. – murmuro esquivamente. – He oído que trajiste un rehén contigo. Una de las hermanas. – especifico. - Si Sango se entera…

- Me importa mierda lo que tu bruja piense, Miroku. – le interrumpió bruscamente. – Tu misión era hacer de cebo para guiarnos hasta la villa, no enredarte con una de sus mujeres. Sin embargo, te concedí la oportunidad de sacarla de allí. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ella después no es asunto mío. Pero te advierto…- su tono descendió amenazadoramente. – si sabes lo que te conviene, mantenla fuera de mi camino.

Miroku se miro los puños en su regazo, conteniendo su frustración. – Aun no le he dicho que fui yo. – susurro. – Que todo fue una farsa.

Inuyasha rodo los ojos. ¿Quién demonios creía Miroku que era él? ¿Un maldito gurú del amor?

- Pues deberías hablar con ella pronto, señor_ noble_. – dijo irónico. - Antes de que empiece a preguntar por la fortuna de la que careces.

Abrieron la puerta.

- ¿Inuyasha-sama? – un hombre bajito, entrado en años, yacía agazapado tras la puerta. Asomando nada más que su calva cabeza en el interior.

- ¿Qué pasa Myoga-jiji?

- El señor Naraku está aquí.

Una sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujo en el rostro afilado del ojidorado. – Dejad que caiga la lluvia. – murmuro, poniéndose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-

_Naraku._

El hijo bastardo de Inu-no-Taisho apareció en el umbral del vestíbulo con su postura arrogante y su cara de malas pulgas. Naraku trato de esconder su desprecio bajo un antifaz de falsa cortesía, e incluso se levanto para recibir a Inuyasha cuando debería ser ese maldito quien se arrodillase ante él.

Lo dejaría correr por esta vez.

- Naraku. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Señor de los mercenarios. ¿Es que has olvidado nuestro acuerdo?

Inuyasha enarco una ceja, acariciando el mango de su espada enfundada.

La villa fue destruida. Pasara mucho tiempo para que esas mujeres vuelvan a molestarte.

- No las eliminaste. – acuso. Flaqueado por dos subordinados con un aspecto que distaba poco de ser desafiante. Especialmente uno de ellos, cuya enclenque figura y facciones redondeadas parecían más propias de un niño.

Ambos mantenían posturas agazapadas, como si esperaran la más mínima provocación para atacar.

- Cumplí con mi parte. Matarlas no estaba incluido en el paquete.

- ¿Y raptarlas si?

La mandíbula de Inuyasha crujió por la tensión. – Cuidado, rey de reyes. No tolero a los fisgones. Entrégame mi recompensa y márchate.

- Me temo que no es tan simple, mi señor. – dijo, Naraku, sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica purpura. – Antes, quiero que me entregues a la Amazona que mantienes cautiva en tus dominios.

El líder de los mercenarios le contemplo abstraídamente durante un minuto, luego, soltó una estridente carcajada que podría haber sacudido los pilares de mármol del Olimpo. Se acerco cautelosamente a Naraku, y antes de que este pudiera siquiera parpadear, o ser defendido por sus secuaces, el chasquido metálico del hierro desenfundado repico en el aire. El frio filo de una enorme espada había sido apuntado a yugular del Rey.

- Eso, rey de reyes…- murmuro sosegadamente Inuyasha. – Sera sobre mi cadáver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sintió que el corazón le daba un respingo en el pecho cuando la pelvis de él se froto inconscientemente contra su abdomen. Sus enigmáticos ojos parecían abrasarla conforme se inclinaba mas y mas hacia ella, él muy canalla estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te hace tan especial…? – murmuro con ese tono de barítono que haría que un trueno sonase como el trinar de un pájaro. _¿…Cómo para que Naraku se arriesgue a declararme la guerra solo para recuperarte? _Completo en su fuero interno.

Ella le escupió en la cara. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido y se aparto, tocándose la mejilla donde la baba escurría lentamente. Kagome alzo la barbilla desafiante.

- Tu…acabas de…- ni siquiera podía formar las palabras. Nadie, nunca, había tenido el suficiente coraje como para enfrentársele, sus hombres a penas y se atrevían a mirarle directamente a los ojos y esta…pequeña e indefensa mujer, que yacía plenamente a su merced con todas las de perder…había osado escupirle, así, sin más… ¿sin demostrar al menos un dejo de temor por las represalias?

- Cuídate hombre, de bajar tu guardia ante mí. Porque entonces, atravesare tu cráneo con mi lanza.

Inuyasha se limpio, hizo un gesto despectivo y apoyo las manos en los bordes del mesón, sonriendo conspiradoramente. – Eso si antes yo no extirpo el corazón de tu pecho y me lo como en frente de ti, Amazona. – apunto, acariciando la pantorrilla desnuda con sus dedos callosos. – Keh. En verdad me gustaría verte intentarlo, dada la comprometida situación en la que te encuentras.

- NUNCA cederé ante ti. – rugió acida, resistiéndose a sus cadenas una vez más.

Demonios, la chica era tenaz. Realmente estaba consiguiendo excitarle.

- Eso está por verse, cariño. – murmuro el ojidorado, recuperando su semblante indolente. – Después de todo, ahora me perteneces. Quizá tres días sin comida ni agua te ayuden a procesar eso en tu linda cabecita. – dijo, picándole la frente con el dedo. – A menos claro, que estés dispuesta a negociar. Estoy abierto a escuchar tu oferta, aunque solo aceptare una condición…

- Preferiría ser comida para las furias antes que aceptar un pacto con un hombre.

- Bien. – el tirano se aparto solemnemente y regreso a cubierto en las sombras. – Veremos si piensas igual dentro de tres días. – dijo, su voz sonando distante mientras se alejaba.- Y por favor, no luches contra las cadenas, estropearas tu piel.

- Artemisa te castigara por esto. – gruño la pelinegra, reacia a dejarse intimidar.

- ¿Y a que espera la "todopoderosa" Diosa? – Inuyasha estaba verdaderamente disfrutando del esperpéntico espectáculo de su Amazona, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cabezota?

- Al momento preciso. – dijo Kagome, tajante, fulminando la penumbra con sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

Inuyasha bufo. – Pues, si se anima a hacerlo, dile que estaré gustoso de recibirla en mi cama, después de haberme enterrado en tus…

Ella le maldijo en castellano, en griego, y en muchas otras lenguas que ningún oído humano podría jactarse de haber escuchado jamás, impidiéndole terminar la frase. Inuyasha, por su parte, sonrió nuevamente, cerrando el portón de piedra tras de sí, e incluso en el exterior, le llego el eco amortiguado de la reticencia de su prisionera contra las amarras.

Razón más para no arrepentirse de su elección.

Lo quisiera o no, esa pequeña fiera se sometería ante él. Y de paso, podría averiguar qué papel jugaba ella en los planes de Naraku; además, ahora que el monarca le había puesto precio a su cabeza, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿cierto?, no es que estuviese preocupado en lo absoluto. Si por algo se caracterizaba Inuyasha Taisho, era justamente por su tendencia a responder a los desafíos, si Naraku quería iniciar una guerra por faldas…VALEEEEEEEEE. Porque él no pensaba renunciar a su premio, se había encaprichado con esa mujer, y hasta que no obtuviera lo que deseaba de ella, bien podría jactarse de las pataletas de Naraku.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Ya sé, sé que prometí diez págs.! Pero Word no miente y solo conseguí escribir seis. Me explico, lo que sucedió, fue que tuve que omitir muchos detalles en este capítulo para no revelar la trama del siguiente. Les pido disculpas por haber incumplido mi palabra, como siempre, mil gracias por su apoyo, espero que la inspiración me sea más favorable próximamente (ya comencé a redactar el otro cap ^^) de manera que cuento con ustedes y sus maravillosas criticas que me dan el aliento para seguir…lamento si no cumplo con sus expectativas, pero nunca dejare de esforzarme... esa si es una promesa que puedo cumplirles.

Antes de que se me olvide! La discusiòn entre Naraku e Inuyasha que quedo interrumpida la continuare a partir del otro cap, desde el enfoque del monarca ;) a ver cuales son los planes que tiene, ¿que ocurrio con Sango?, ¿la villa? demasiados cabos sueltos, pero no se preocupen, poco a poco los iremos atando todos ;)

Un beso.

_**Belle**_


	4. Interìn

**Advertencia: **el siguiente capitulo contiene severas dosis de lengua vulgar...amm, eso es todo xD.

* * *

**IV. Interìn**

Una amazona se rige por dos principios fundamentales:

_Uno: Anteponer sus deseos a las necesidades de la tribu._

_Dos: La muerte antes que el deshonor. _

"_Las mujeres son el núcleo de la existencia en su forma más pura, por lo tanto, su espíritu se fortalecerá con cada azote del cuerpo"._

* * *

_Tres días…_

Inuyasha murmuro un juramento en voz baja, bloqueando las estocadas de su contrincante con una mano mientras se sostenía el mentón con la otra. El enano pelirrojo reculó, lanzando un suspiro exasperado; su rostro aniñado engominado de sangre y arena. Una gota de sudor le escurrió por la sien en lo que se agazapaba para atacar de nuevo.

El rey de los mercenarios hizo una mueca extraña, su codo ni siquiera se tambaleo cuando le repelió por septuagésima vez. De hecho, Shippo dudo que realmente le estuviera prestando atención. El rostro de su señor estaba vuelto hacia el cielo, una pequeña V arrugándole el ceño. Cualquiera pensaría que las nubes le habían ofendido.

- Tsk. – masculló, guardando la espada de entrenamiento en su funda. – Una semana es lo que debería…pequeña bruja…volverme loco…- farfullaba ininteligiblemente sin cesar, entretanto saltaba el muro que separaba las gradas del anfiteatro para entrar en la arena. – Suficiente por hoy, ve con Myoga-jiji a que te sirva un plato de alubias y agua de cebada, entrenaras con Miroku mañana.

Shippo acepto de mala gana la mano que le ayudo a incorporarse, odiaba ser tan debilucho. Desde que Inuyasha le había salvado de unos bandidos en las calles de Tebas, se había prometido a si mismo que entrenaría su mente y su cuerpo todos los días hasta convertirse en un mercenario tan fuerte como él. No es que fuera a admitirlo nunca delante de Inu-baka – él no era un mariquita- pero estaba verdaderamente en deuda con el tipo.

- Vieja…cabezota…- seguía berreando este.

«Aunque fuera un idiota».

- Gracias, _adelphos._ – susurro, volviéndose para abandonar el anfiteatro.

A Inuyasha no se le paso por alto el calificativo griego para «hermano», tocado por el gesto, se quedo velando los pasos del muchacho hasta que su escuálida silueta se perdió en la entrada de la cueva que conectaba con la escalinata de piedra para acceder al vestíbulo de la fortaleza. Una vez fuera de su vista, se sobo detrás de la nuca y sonrió.

«Aunque fuera un dolor en el culo, le agradaba el chiquillo.»

Y hablando de dolores, se dijo, frotándose las palmas con excitación. Ya iba siendo tiempo de aflojarle la correa a su deliciosa prisionera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se despertó, alertada por el gemido de los goznes de la reja. Yacía sentada sobre sus muslos, las muñecas y tobillos aprisionados por los grilletes, obligándola a permanecer enderezada, con su espalda pegada a la húmeda pared de roca que constituía el cubículo de la cárcel.

La habían mudado a ese nauseabundo cuchitril dos días atrás, cuando su captor decidió que requería una vigía constante para evitar que se suicidara. Kagome había tratado de morderse la lengua en tres ocasiones, todas frustradas. Imposibilitada del glorioso escape que representaba la muerte, había concentrado los resquicios de su voluntad en ahorrar las energías, rogándole a su diosa que le concediera paciencia para aguardar al momento en que pudiera abatir a sus enemigos. Ella no perdería esta batalla, la habían derrotado, si, pero jamás vencido.

- Hola, perra. – la saludo despectivamente su carcelero.

Kagome le arrojo mil cuchillas con los ojos, de arriba abajo, empezando por las perfectas facciones que harían que Adonis pareciera un sátiro, hasta llegar a las musculosas piernas, donde su recompensa latía arropada bajo el faldón con la prenda de cuero. Oh, dioses, lo que gozaría cuando le hiciera atragantarse con su propio escroto.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? He oído que las ratas son algo parlanchinas.

- Gracioso, ¿estás describiéndote a ti mismo? – siseó al despegar los labios ampollados por la resequedad.

Inuyasha se acuclilló delante de ella, curvando los labios con malicia.

El estomago de Kagome se dolió por el hambre cuando él balanceo una bandeja cargada de carne y frutas ante la sus famélica mirada. Bastardo.

- Ah. – él aspiro apreciativamente. – El cordero tiene buena pinta. ¿te molesta si como?

Ella ladeo la cara, luchando contra la desesperada agonía de su inanición, no le daría esa satisfacción.

- ¿Eso es un sí? Genial, porque me estoy muriendo del hambre. – arguyó, depositando la bandeja en el suelo y llevándose la pierna de cordero a la boca.

Kagome se relamió los labios, aferrándose a las cadenas, casi podía percibir el suave gorgoteo de la grasa emanando de la carne asada, el olor colándose por sus fosas nasales, retorciéndole las tripas. Su colon rugió con urgencia.

_No suplicaras, no te doblegaras, primero bañada en sangre, oh, Artemisa…que acabe pronto y me deje en paz…_

- Oi. – le llamo.

_No voltees. _

Unos dedos callosos le ahuecaron la barbilla, obligándola a girarse. Ella cerró los parpados, consciente de su pobre resistencia. No permitiría que viera cuan frágil y desprotegida se sentía, cuan acorralada. El ardor de la sed mordiendo las reservas de su dignidad, entretanto, él masticaba lentamente el jugoso manjar, el eco convirtiéndose en una letanía mortuoria.

Entonces ocurrió algo que provoco que el corazón le diera un banquetazo: unos labios llenos y exigentes se posaron en los suyos con la delicadeza de una mariposa que se posa sobre la flor. Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, la adrenalina inoculando sus venas, poniendo su mente en blanco… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Para colmo de males, una lengua pecaminosa le tocó los dientes. Privada de la habilidad para razonar nada coherente, se descubrió concediéndole permiso para indagar en lo profundo de su cavidad. La lengua de él la asalto con la gracia del cerrajero más experimentado, y luego, hizo la cosa más extraña: pasó un bolo a través de si mismo hacia ella, empujándolo por su garganta.

Le llevo aproximadamente dos segundos comprender que se trataba de carne triturada.

El pulso se disparó en su carótida. ¿Acaso estaba él alimentándola?

La temperatura aumento en su pecho, Kagome se quedo quita, incapaz de moverse ni respirar. Su mirada estupefacta contemplando aquel rostro perfecto, él tenia los ojos ocultos tras los parpados, curiosamente…una memoria particular vino a su mente, ella había presenciado este gesto antes...

Se le conocía como…B-E-S-O

Y las leyendas de su tribu contaban que eran el arma más poderosa de los hombres, un arma para engatusar a las débiles. Sango era una prueba viviente de ello.

Eso le dio la pista.

...

Inuyasha aulló de dolor cuando unos dientes tenaces se enseñaron con su labio inferior, la rabia se arqueo contra él. ¿Así que la pequeña Gorgona aun tenía fuerzas para enfrentarle? Grandioso, él iba a disfrutar arrancándole las alas. Y pensar que había querido comportarse amablemente, seducirla…pero estaba claro que esta fiera no se regía por los parámetros convencionales del cortejo. Era cruda, mortal…y malditamente masoquista.

Dioses, de verdad que estaba ansioso por jodersela.

Ella aumento la presión de su mordida hasta rasgarle la piel, Inuyasha probo su propia sangre derramándose en la boca de ella. Reacio a tirar la toalla, la asió por los cabellos, tirando de ella con violencia. Sonrió con la certeza del triunfo mientras la sentía nerviosa en sus brazos, y su mano libre descendió en medio de los cuerpos, separando aquellos muslos tersos y torneados, la amazona profirió un grito horrorizado al adivinar sus intenciones.

- ¡N-n-o!

Demasiado tarde.

Los dedos de Inuyasha la penetraron sin misericordia, montándola encima de sus caderas. Kagome lo libero de su flagelo dental, sus inmensos ojos achocolatados oscurecidos por la furia, la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas. Retozo con el coraje del perro, pataleo y voceo, las cadenas chirriaban con cada sacudida de su cuerpo, tensándola aun más. Aquella bestia inmunda exploro su lugar más sagrado como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si fuera su derecho estar allí. Un cosquilleo extraño hormigueo en su vientre causando que sus cuerdas vocales cantaran un jadeo inconsciente.

- ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió él, hundiéndose más dentro, su respiración acariciándole el cuello. – ¿Una virgen?

_Oh furias…_

- Miserable, como te atrev…

Él le dio un picotazo en la yugular. Enterrando el rostro en su cabello, aspiro hondamente. A continuación retiro sus…bien, el punto es que cesó de invadirla.

Sus palmas le acunaron la cara, poniéndola bajo el hechizo de sus orbes azuladas. Lo que vio en ellas, fue una absoluta agonía…ahora mismo, parecía que su alma estaba muy lejos…atrapada en el regazo del pasado. ¿A que se debía tan repentino cambio de humor?

Era la mirada de alguien que ha sido consumido por el dolor.

El vértigo ascendió por su espina, abrupto e indescriptible. Kagome no tuvo voluntad para repelerle, en parte porque estaba exhausta y en parte…porque daba la impresión de que el hombre frente a ella se haría añicos si se movía un solo milímetro. ¡Cuán críptico!

¿Qué hombre era este, de apariencia despiadada, capaz de evocar la mirada de un niño perdido que busca el consuelo de una mano gentil?

Su cabeza se inclino lentamente, todavía con ese semblante suplicante que Kagome no lograba descifrar… ¿Por qué…?

- Mi señor. – llamó un guardia.

El hombre se alejó de ella con una maldición, su mirada recobrando aquella aura letal que sería capaz de congelar el tártaro. - Ni se te ocurra asomarte Jinenji. Saldré en un momento.

- Sí, mi señor.

Estuvo atento al eco de las pisadas hasta que su sonido se volvió sordo en la distancia, él no volvió a fijar la vista en ella. Le oyó tragar.

- Pediré que te suban a uno de mis aposentos…

- ¡Antes seré un cadáver pudriéndose!

- …nadie te molestara, tendrás todas las comodidades que desees…

- ¡No quiero!

- …si te comportas y no intentas huir, se te concederá libertad de movimiento.

Kagome le contemplo anonadada, en lo que él se levantaba y le daba la espalda para salir de la celda.

- ¡NO QUIERO NADA DE TI!

Él cerrò la reja tras de sí.

Ooookey, ¿Es que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Eso, rey de reyes…- murmuro confiadamente la apestosa hez. – Sera sobre mi cadáver._

Naraku acarició la pequeña fisura en su cuello, sus facciones desfigurándose de ira. Maldito fuera. Ahora sabia de primera mano que los rumores sobre del muchacho no eran meros cuentos de aldeanos supersticiosos. Verdaderamente, poseía una agilidad que rivalizaba con la del mismísimo Aquiles, ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse. Ninguno de ellos. Hakudoshi aun estaba recuperándose de las heridas de lucha. Cuando Naraku se encontró amenazado, la fiel escoria se había apresurado a acudir en su defensa, convirtiéndose automáticamente en el cepo que le permitió atestiguar las dotes del señor de los mercenarios.

El hombre no dudaba, cada estocada era una promesa de muerte, cada segundo de pelea una oportunidad para aprender las debilidades de su enemigo. Inuyasha atacaba sin descanso, y a la vez, era obvio que no estaba empleando la mitad de su fuerza. Sus piernas alzaban vuelo mandoble seguido de mandoble, como un semental salvaje. Una cuchillada había estado cerca de degollar a Hakudoshi, quien la evadió a duras penas, recibiendo una cuchillada en el pecho. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo de mosaico, su espada tintineando al rebotar junto a él. Acto seguido, el hijo ilegitimo procedió a rasgarle los brazos y las piernas, impidiéndole cualquier tentativa de emboscada futura.

No bien había acabado con su tarea, estuvo apuntándole otra vez.

_He tenido cuidado de no tocar ninguna vertebra que pudiera lisiarlo de por vida, pero morirá desangrado a menos que deje que te marches, su alteza. – adujo con una nota hilarante. – Y eso no pasara a menos que me entregues lo que me debes. _

No es que le importara la vida de Hakudoshi en lo más mínimo, pero no era estúpido. Estaba consciente de la evidente desventaja que presentaba la situación, ya lo decía el refrán: "si no puedes con tu enemigo, únetele".

Además, siempre podría regresar con una armada de tres mil soldados para recuperar a la chica. Empero, primero debía salir airoso del embrollo. Ordenó a Byakuya que fuera a descargar los sacos de oro del carruaje y, tal como se esperaba de una rata callejera humilde, Inuyasha les concedió la libertad de irse.

Naraku emergió del balneario, pensando en la alternativa más idónea para "rescatar" a la Amazona. Ella era la llave que le conduciría al tesoro más grande jamás dominado por el hombre: La faja dorada de Ares.

La leyenda decía que el Dios de la guerra, padre de las Amazonas, le había otorgado el cinturón a la Reina Hippolyta siglos atrás como símbolo del mandato que está ejercía sobre las guerreras.

_Un cinturón con el poder de subyugarlas a todas._ Había mencionado la sibila de Delfos.

A pesar de que Hércules se lo robara a la reina en aquella época, la faja eventualmente había retornado a su lugar de origen, siendo escondida de las almas avariciosas. Hablar de ella estaba prohibido y a causa de ello, el conocimiento de su existencia se perdió en el olvido. Hasta este momento…

…porque el conseguiría ese cinturón costara lo que costara, aun si tuviese que remover los escombros e iniciar una guerra por la nieta de la matriarca…él iba a hacerse con esa faja mágica, y gobernaría el mundo entero como lo conocían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede azuzaba las riendas de su yegua a duras penas, resollando contra el dolor en su corazón. La tribu había abandonado los campos al amanecer, partiendo con rumbo al campamento vecino del Oeste. Una vez veladas las caídas y reuniendo los pocos materiales que se pudieron salvar, la matriarca y sus hijas habían partido. El enemigo las había tomado desprevenidas y en medio de la algarabía, dos de sus adoradas guerreras habían sido separadas de su seno. Sango y Kagome, la primera desaparecida en acción, la segunda raptada por los desconocidos. ¿Quién los había enviado? ¿Cómo habían dado con su fortaleza? Y lo más preocupante… ¿Qué buscaban?... ¿sería posible que supieran algo sobre la faja? No, imposible. Sin embargo, ¿cómo explicaba las circunstancias entonces?

Y tenían a Kagome. Eso era lo que más le producía pavor.

_Oh, Artemisa, escucha mi ruego. Protege a mi niña de su destino incierto. _

C**ontinuara…**

* * *

Terminado a las 11:56 pm. ¿Cómo están? Jejeje, perdón por el atraso. De verdad que he estado ocupada con el instituto, demasiadas cosas en mente. La promoción, la universidad…mi futuro académico de verdad que mi cerebro se ha vuelto tortilla… :P pero aquí estoy, atando de uno en uno los cordones de esta historia, se que la lectura puede sentirse un poco lenta pero la ire agilizando lo mejor que pueda…promise…

Mientras tanto, sigan leyendo y mil gracias por todos esos alertas y reviews, hacen que el esfuerzo tenga un toque extra de emoción ^^.

_Belle._


	5. La partida de los Dioses

**Atención: el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de Lenguaje, Salud, LEMÒN, y Violencia, que no son aptos para personas con alto grado de sensibilidad. **

**Están advertidos.**

* * *

**V. La partida de los Dioses**

_¡Cántame oh Diosa!_

"_Solo somos herramientas en el terreno de juego, una diversión para aquellos que son superiores a nosotros, así ha sido desde que el mundo descubrió su memoria en el tiempo"_

* * *

- ¡Maldito, Hades! – Artemisa vocifero hecha una furia, haciendo temblar los pilares del Olimpo. Su cabello negro medianoche agitándose tras ella, conforme daba zancadas en círculo dentro de su suntuosa habitación de oro solido. - ¡Cerdo mimado! ¡Como se atreve! – gruñó, dejándose caer en su trono, con sus bestias arrastrándose a sus pies. Junto las manos y convoco al ojo del universo sobre el estanque que había en el centro de sus aposentos, donde sus queridos animales bebían.

La sangre sus Amazonas clamaba por ella desde la tierra, el eco de sus almas hambrientas de venganza le destrozaba el corazón. Demasiadas vidas perdidas. ¿Cómo era posible que la codicia de un hombre pudiera provocar tanta destrucción?

Un nombre: Hades. Solo el Dios del inframundo podía ser tan cabròn. Artemisa se mordió el pulgar, observando impotente las figuras a través del agua, mientras recordaba su reciente conversación con el Dios.

_- ¡HADES! ¡DA LA CARA, MISERABLE!_ – gritó, asomándose por el ante-patio de los tres jueces, el lugar donde las almas de los mortales eran enjuiciadas por sus acciones para la decisión final.

_- Calma, calma. – _la voz del Dios era como el siseo de una cobra, intermitente y aturdidoramente suave. – _Querida Artemisa, opacas mi modesta morada con tu belleza._ – sus palabras repiqueteaban entre las sombras, oscilando en la bruma, sin regresar a su emisor, como si no salieran de ningún sitio._ - ¿a qué debo el honor de esta inesperada visita?_

_- ¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí! – _espeto la Diosa, adentrándose en la bruma. - _¡A pesar de conocer las intenciones de Naraku indujiste Atenea para que impulsara a ese bastardo mercenario a actuar bajo su mandato!_

_- Ah, Naraku. – los ojos rojos de Hades la escudriñaron en una nube negruzca. – Es un niño travieso ¿eh? - _Artemisa sintió la respiración del Dios en su cuello. – _Precisamente la clase de niño con la que me gusta divertirme, especialmente ahora que Perséfone esta con la bruja de Deméter. – el Dios puso las cuencas en blanco. _

_- ¿Diversión? ¿¡Apoyaste a ese gusano inmundo solo por diversión! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que podría ocurrir si alguien como él lograra apoderarse del cinturón de Ares! – la Diosa estaba fuera de sus casillas, ¿acaso ella era la única que usaba su sentido común en esa discusión? ¡Por amor a Zeus! ¿Qué carajo andaba mal con estos dioses olímpicos que su única manera de entretenerse era jodiendo a los demás?_

_- Estimada sobrina, no insultes la inteligencia de tu tío. Obviamente estoy enterado de las repercusiones que lloverían sobre nosotros si Naraku obtuviese el cinturón, por esa razón, Atenea puso "la llave" en poder del muchacho. En otras palabras, ¿de qué te preocupas? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? ¿Qué ella le cediera su castidad a él? _

_El Dios soltó una carcajada, y Artemisa tuvo que rogar a Zeus por paciencia para no enzarzarse en una pelea con su tío. Era una batalla perdida. _

Las ondas del estanque se arremolinaron para formar una nueva escena y la Diosa vislumbro la silueta de unos aposentos, revestido por el seno de su luna. Había una pequeña figura en la cama, una torneada silueta de piel tostada con un cabello oscuro que se le hizo peligrosamente familiar.

Y la Diosa tragó duro, sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria del sádico juego de su tío. Siglos de observar a los humanos le habían enseñado que no era bueno fiarse de ellos, porque resultaban demasiado impredecibles. Aun con todos los poderes del universo, ni siquiera los Dioses podían influir en la voluntad de un humano, motivo por el cual los despreciaban y, a menudo, engañaban para cumplir sus propósitos.

Estúpido libre albedrio.

Inspiro profundamente, acariciándose el tabique, a la vez que le hacía cosquillas a uno de sus fieles perros en el hocico. Y meditó la mejor manera de arreglar la situación sin faltar a las leyes de Zeus.

Como diosa de la Luna, Artemisa dominaba los secretos de la noche y tenia completa libertad para vagar en tanto los poderes de su hermano Apolo se encontraran anulados por la oscuridad. No obstante, ella también era Diosa de la castidad, por lo cual, tenía prohibido mostrarse ante los mortales. Ya sabía ella que pedirle a su padre la virginidad eterna como regalo seria un arma de doble filo algún día.

La diosa Blasfemo de nuevo. Atenea y el tío Hades la habían jodido bien. Bajo del trono, arrastrando su larga túnica blanca hacia las aguas del estanque. Se acuclillo en el borde y hundió su índice en la calma superficie cristalina, que se altero con su toque, cambiando las imágenes otra vez.

Necesitaba hallar una brecha, una que le permitiera recuperar la ventaja en la partida. Su dedo trazaba espirales en el agua, saltando de escena en escena. Hasta que la encontró.

- Sango. – murmuro su nombre, con una mezcla de decepción y amor.

Y supo que su juego había comenzado oficialmente.

….

La nuez de la garganta del hombre bajo lentamente cuando paso saliva por su garganta, reseca a causa de la zozobra. Sus parpados permanecían cerrados a la espera del golpe que pondría fin a su vida. Los picos de la lanza a penas le habían rozado, pero sentía pulsaciones en un extremo del cuello, y el sudor de la culpa escurriéndole en una fila de gotitas por la yugular.

Su corazón bulló por la pasión y el amor que desbordaba por ella, su alma carcomida por el peso de las mentiras que había usado para ganar su confianza. Abrió los ojos, admirando el contorno de su silueta a contraluz, tan magnífica e imponente, tan extraordinaria, con ese cabello castaño bañando su piel morena, ocultando los pezones de sus pechos desnudos, el cuerpo terso, de marcada musculatura, que revelaba su temple de guerrera. Su mirada café le perforaba las pupilas, habría preferido perecer bajo su mano vengadora que contemplar esa mirada de profunda tristeza que ahora le dirigía, y que estaba lacerando su ser.

Asquerosa bestia traicionera. – acusó la voz femenina, cargada de ira y dolor. Seguida del sonido de destrabe precedido por el quejido de las astillas de la pared, donde Sango había clavado la lanza con la intención de atravesarle la nuca, arrepintiéndose en el último minuto. – Renuncie a todo por ti – escupió de pura frustración - le fallé a las reglas de mi clan, volví la espalda a mis hermanas y a mis tradiciones…- hizo una pausa, retrocediendo al cobijo de las sombras. Y las palabras fluyeron de su boca a borbotones. - Fui demasiado débil, debí haberte matado en el mismo instante en que te halle, en el fondo de ese pozo. Nunca debí acceder a escapar contigo, dijiste que estarían a salvo…mis hermanas…- el suelo crujió al recibir su cuerpo sentado. – Oh, Artemisa ¿Qué he hecho?

La inflexión de su voz era un auto-castigo, había firmeza en su tono, Sango jamás flaqueaba, excepto cuando su garganta cantaba para él mientras le hacía el amor.

Miroku deseo regresar al momento en que la tenia guarecida entre sus brazos, dejando que su respiración acariciara el lóbulo de su oreja y el compás de sus corazones sincronizados le arrullara en la penumbra, pero no soportaba más los gritos de su conciencia atormentada, tenía que decírselo, decirle la verdad. Y haciendo acopio de su valor, en honor a la honestidad que ella merecía, se lo conto todo: quien era él realmente, la misión que le había sido encomendada, el cómo los acontecimientos que lo llevaran a ella habían sido fríamente calculados con anticipación.

Era un mercenario, un ave de rapiña que se abalanzaba sobre la mínima oportunidad de la que pudiera arrancar un beneficio, no había padres nobles buscándole, ni lustrosos castillos con bóvedas ahogadas en oro que les esperaran, no había nada que él le pudiera ofrecer a aquella hermosa mujer, nada que no fueran los engaños de un confort que jamás podría proporcionarle y un amor mancillado por las llamas de su traición.

-¿Por qué? – demando saber ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No podía ver su rostro, más no hizo falta, su lengua formulaba las palabras con veneno. - ¿Por qué me pediste que huyera contigo? ¿Por qué llevar esta farsa tan lejos?

Miroku inclino la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado. ¿Estaba sudando tanto? Se paso la mano por el costado del cuello, limpiándose, y miro su palma, manchada por el líquido carmesí de su propia sangre. Seguramente sería una herida superficial, se lamento en su fuero interno, anhelando que ella no hubiese vacilado en aquel instante. ¿Por qué? Preguntaba.

Él se quedo contemplando la linfa, rememorando tiempos de guerras y miserias, los bramidos enloquecidos de las mujeres que lloraban los cadáveres de sus esposos muertos. Ningún mercenario estaba libre de pecado, forjaban su futuro imponiendo el hierro de sus espadas, hacían lo necesario para sobrevivir, y la muerte pagaba bien, aunque fuera una mensajera desalmada. Y ellos se habían visto en la mala fortuna de servirle, porque la violencia era todo lo que conocían.

¿Por qué? Repitió en su mente, y sus memorias divagaron en un recuerdo empañado, protagonizado por una pequeña familia de cuatro integrantes – el padre, la madre, y los hijos pequeños – que vivía en una colina alejada de su villa, en una pequeña cabaña de fachada humilde pero hogareña. La amena escena de los niños corriendo por los prados jugando con el padre, en tanto, el vapor de un buen guiso se escapaba por la ventana de la cocina, donde la madre asomaba su cabeza, sonriendo a sus seres amados en el exterior; no había abandonado su memoria desde ese fatídico crepúsculo en que la vida de esas cuatro personas fue terminada por el ataque de unos bandidos.

Miroku había estado innumerables noches en vela, repasando las imágenes de esa tarde una y otra vez, anhelando algo en específico, una dicha que él nunca podría saborear…hasta que la vio a ella. Su cara preciosa apareciendo en el borde del pozo donde le habían confinado para su tarea. Y miro su atesorado anhelo cobrando lucidez junto a la figura hechizante de la Amazona. Si, pudo verlos a ambos en su fantasía. Ella, removiendo insistentemente el contenido ahumado de una olla con una cuchara de madera, en lo que él recreaba a una prole de niños en las afueras, encantadores niños de rollizas mejillas y cabellos negros y castaños que correteaban por los pastos húmedos.

- Porque…- él comenzó. – Me pareció que eras el sueño más real que había tenido jamás. Sin embargo, ya estoy despierto, no hay más sueños para mí. – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que disimulaba el acuciante dolor que quemaba en sus adentros.

Y luego todo se oscureció.

...

_Mátalo_. Era el único pensamiento que residía en ella, después de conocer la verdad. Pero Sango no tuvo el valor de acabar con su vida, ni siquiera cuando le miro perder el conocimiento delante de sus ojos. Y mientras hacía presión sobre la herida para detener el sangrado, y lo acomodaba encima del camastro de paja, no le quedo más remedio que admitirse a sí misma, que su rabia no era sino un producto de la frustración que sentía por no poder odiarle.

Amaba a este hombre. Lo amaba aunque le hubiese traicionado, lo amaba aun si no tenía nada que ofrecerle más que su escudo y su espada.

Y por eso tenía que irse.

La urgencia había nacido dentro de ella del mismo modo que la ola rompe contra el malecón. Miroku y ella habían viajado cientos de kilómetros lejos del campo de batalla, escapando por los túneles que había debajo de la villa. Una vez fuera, él se había hecho con el mando, conduciéndolos a un refugio oculto en el bosque de Darius que colindaba con las tierras del rey Naraku en occidente.

Naraku. El hombre que había tramado el asalto hacia su tribu, recordó. Sus dientes rechinaron. ¿Qué había movido a este enemigo a atacar a su villa? Se pregunto, en lo que se ataviaba nuevamente con su vestido ceremonial, el mismo que llevase puesto la noche del incidente. Cogió el cinturón de Miroku y se apodero de su espada, sin olvidarse de la lanza, su arma predilecta por naturaleza. Se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y se ajusto las sandalias.

Fuera lo que fuese, mas le valía darse prisa y averiguarlo. Ahora que sabía la verdad, debía apresurarse a apoyar a las suyas, y hacerse responsable por sus acciones, Kagome le iba a armar una buena cuando regresara…

Kagome.

Sango tragó duro, su pecho acongojado por la angustia. ¿Estaría bien ella? ¿Habría conseguido librarse de la lucha? ¿Y la matriarca? ¿Qué habría sido de ellas?

La culpa hizo mella en ella. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta?

_Anteponer las necesidades de la tribu a sus deseos. _

Ella había quebrantado el principio fundamental. ¿Y todo para qué? Se dijo, ladeando el rostro para contemplar por última vez la figura del hombre por el que habría estado dispuesta a caminar descalza sobre el fuego. Engullo su tristeza y cerró la puerta de la cabaña tras de sí al salir.

El bosque la recibió con gozo, la luna echaba su corona de espinas platinadas a través de las copas de los árboles y el viento le contaba historias a la maleza, haciéndola sacudirse de placer. Sango avanzo en dirección a los caballos, que estaban amarrados junto a la verja que bordeaba la cabaña. Ensilló a Kirara, su yegua blanca, y azuzo las riendas, impulsándola a correr por el sendero de musgo del bosque.

Cabalgando lejos de Miroku y sus fantasías, para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Las cosas eran muchísimo más sencillas en los tiempos de Inu-no-Taisho"_

"_Shhh, ¿acaso quieres que te corten la cabeza?"_

"_Simplemente estoy acotando lo que muchos piensan, Naraku deja que nos muramos de hambre como las ratas, ¿Qué clase de rey es ese?"_

La mujer se arrebujó mas bajo la capa negra que usaba para camuflar su identidad, formulando una sonrisa lacónica, pasó en medio de los dos transeúntes y enfilo rumbo a la entrada del palacio negro, que se erguía como una enorme viuda negra en el centro de la ciudad.

- Alto, en nombre del Rey. – la interpelaron los guardias que custodiaban la gran puerta caoba parduzca. - ¿Quién se atreve a pisar la morada del gran Naraku?

La mujer alzo ligeramente la mirada, descubriendo unos ojos calculadoramente verdes.

- Su señoría me espera, dígale que su espía del norte ha venido a verle como encomendó.

…

- Na…ra-ku. – jadeo la voz femenina, enterrando las uñas en la espalda del rey.

Naraku la aferró por la espalda, obligándola a menear sus caderas sobre su sexo erecto. La mujer se restregó contra él ansiosa, acelerando el embate. Sus piernas se enroscaban en las caderas masculinas conforme las embestidas amenazaban con partirla en dos. Sus manos se ciñeron a la piel de mandril que le cubría, tirando de esta hasta que el rostro de él fue expuesto.

El muy maldito no reflejaba la menor expresión. – Eres tan patética, Tsubaki. – él dijo, apretándose todavía más dentro de ella. Sus garras la alzaron en vilo por la cintura, estampándola duramente arriba del escritorio. Tsubaki escucho el ruido de los objetos cayéndose, pero estaba demasiado perdida en su éxtasis como para que le importase.

- Más…- exigió, ebria de placer. – dame más.

Naraku soltó una carcajada, sacando su miembro de ella y poniéndola de costado, le levanto una de las piernas y la posicionó sobre su hombro, arremetiendo en su cavidad con violencia. Rudo, brutal, como a la muy zorra le gustaba.

- ¡Ah! - ella gritaba, abrazándose a la orilla del escritorio. Las lágrimas bañaban su cara desencajada por la lujuria, y sus jugos empapaban la virilidad de Naraku. – ¡Si, así!… ¡me encanta! – casi podía sentir su deliciosa masculinidad traspasándole el ombligo.

Estaba a punto de correrse, las puertas del paraíso a escasos centímetros de alcance, cuando Naraku se separo abruptamente de ella.

- ¿¡QUÈ HACES! – demando saber, encolerizada y temblorosa. Arrastrándose a gatas por el escritorio al Naraku alejarse de ella.

- Estaba pensando. – habló quedamente el hombre de la piel de mandril. - ¿Por qué recompensarte cuando no me has dado la información que quiero? – inquirió, como si lo meditara para sí. Frotándose maquinalmente la cabeza de su miembro.

- ¡Te diré lo que quieras! – peroró Tsubaki, postrándose a sus pies, sus manos enfermizas trepando por su entrepierna. – por favor, sólo…no pares.

- Que mujer tan detestable. – sonrió Naraku. - Vender a tu tribu nada más por unos minutos de placer. ¿Estás segura de que esto…- él señalo su pene. – lo vale?

- ¡SI! Si lo vale.

- Entonces, dime lo que quiero saber. – él se agacho a la par de ella, asiéndola por la coronilla, ignorando su quejido de dolor.

- ¡Agh! L-la tribu de Kaede llegó hace dos días. Están solicitando el respaldo de nuestro grupo para rescatar a la nieta de la matriarca que fue secuestrada por el rey de los mercenarios. Mi gente aun no da una respuesta definitiva, así que de momento, ellas están recuperándose en nuestra villa. ¡Eso es todo!

Naraku la miro largamente por unos segundos. - ¿puedo confiar en lo que me dices?

- Si, si. Incluso se organizara un banquete esta noche para conmemorar la visita de la matriarca Kaede. Y la jefa de mi tribu anunciara su veredicto durante la cena. ¡Es la verdad!

- Tsubaki. Tsubaki. Qué fácil es para ti complacerme. – Naraku le ahueco la barbilla, inclinándose para invadir la boca de ella con su lengua.

Y Tsubaki cedió mansamente, como arcilla blanda entre sus dedos. Naraku le indico que se colocara en cuatro patas delante de él, y le irguió las caderas. – Eso, sí merece un premio. – le dijo, rozándose en su centro. – Pero creo que me apetece intentar algo nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Tsubaki cuestiono, alarmada. Notando como la cabecilla del sexo de él ascendía por su recto.

- Aquí. – señalo él. – Aquí no te he penetrado aún.

- ¡Espera! ¡Ese lugar! No… ¡NOOOOOOOO!

No le escucho, desde luego, entro en ella con el fin de desgarrarla, disfrutando de verla retorcerse y maquinando su próxima movida en pos del objeto que tanto anhelaba poseer.

Si las amazonas se unían para atacar el fuerte de los mercenarios solo estarían facilitándole la tarea, les achacaría el trabajo sucio a ellas y esperaría pacientemente en su telaraña el momento oportuno de reclamar a su presa.

Naraku no podía estar más contento. Parecía como si los dioses se hubiesen apostado a su favor.

Pronto, se dijo. Pronto será mío.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Holaaaa! Siglos sin actualizar. Lo sè. ¿Qué paso con Belle? Pues, bien. La temporada de pruebas de admisión de la universidad ya paso, ahora solo me queda esperar los resultados. Asì que, bien. Aprovecharé el tiempo para traerles todos las actualizaciones que se merecen. Muchisimas gracias por todos esos alertas y favoritos, son mi mayor alegría. **

**Asimismo, espero que este capítulo sea un ultimátum de lo que está por venir. Como siempre, díganme qué les parece. **

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes.**

**Belle.**

_**P.D: A Otaku-SIG muchas gracias por la corrección, jejeje había estado pendiente de ese detalle desde que empecé a redactar el capitulo, pero una vez que lo subì se me olvido por completo. De todas maneras, en este episodio está presente la descripción correcta del principio. ^^ ¡Otra vez, gracias por notarlo!**_


End file.
